


Chug. Set. Flip. Repeat

by polysebongs



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Drinking Games, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 17:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11879382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polysebongs/pseuds/polysebongs
Summary: From the prompt: "we were playing flip cup and I hit you in the face I'm so sorry"





	Chug. Set. Flip. Repeat

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on the train from Chicago to Rosemont on my way to see Seventeen so there's probably a ton of errors oops

Chug. Set. Flip. Repeat. 

Junhui knows the rhythm by heart. He's played flip cup a thousand times and, if he does say so himself, he's pretty damn good. His newest teammate, however, is not exactly the best. Junhui has never met the guy before, which is surprising since he's Soonyoung's roommate and Junhui spends most of his waking hours attached to Soonyoung. But the guy is never around, like half of their friends are convinced he's a myth. How Soonyoung managed to drag the mysterious Jihoon to this pre-rush party is absolutely beyond Junhui, especially since Jihoon is a GDI. Jihoon takes way too long to flip his cup and their team ends up losing. Again. Seungcheol resets the cups, and Junhui takes the opportunity to switch positions. Soonyoung was already in the starter spot, which works out since he's the fastest chugger. Wonwoo second. Junhui grabs the small man next to him by the shoulders and switches their positions, leaving Jihoon at the end. If they can build up enough of a lead it won't matter if it takes Jihoon 100 tries to land his cup, they'll still win. 

Chug. Set. Flip. Repeat. 

It could be the six rounds worth of beer talking, but Junhui is confident this time. The opposing team have only just passed it off to their second member (Joshua, it'll take him a bit) when Junhui is on his third attempt at a flip. He lands it and Soonyoung rushes to his side to cheer on his roommate. The guy may be small but he can definitely chug. One try. Five. Ten. Seventeen, he lands it. Soonyoung shouts, Jihoon throws his arms up in victory and punches Junhui directly in the nose. 

"Holy shit," Jihoon is in his face before he can open his eyes. "Are you okay? Stupid question, you're bleeding. Where's the bathroom?" 

Junhui is grabbed by the hand and tugged into the nearest bathroom where Jihoon instructs him to lean over the sink and put pressure on the bridge of his nose. Jihoon busies himself by creating an extremely large wad of toilet paper and pressing it under Junhui's nostrils. 

"I'm so sorry, seriously."

"It's fine, I've been punched before." Junhui glances at Jihoon's dubious looking reflection. "On accident, in dance. Look, the bleeding's already stopped. I'm probably just gonna head home though." 

"I can walk you? I mean, I'm kinda over this whole," Jihoon gestures vaguely, "thing. And you live right down the hall." 

Junhui nods. They make their way back into the main room to say their goodbyes. Soonyoung waggles his eyebrows at Jihoon and Junhui does not want to ask. Their walk is short and quiet, but not uncomfortable. Natural. The frat house is only a few blocks away from their dorm and they're outside Junhui and Wonwoo's shared room pretty damn quick. 

"I'm sorry, again."

"Really, Jihoon, it's fi-"

Junhui is cut off when Jihoon presses a quick kiss to the bridge of his nose, the shorter rising onto his tiptoes to do so. Before Junhui can even process it, Jihoon has disappeared into his own room a few doors down. Well shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @chan_mp3


End file.
